Shuttle systems are an efficient and cost effective way to move people back and forth between two or more moderately distant locations or stations. A typical shuttle system includes one or more shuttles that repeatedly travel between the two locations. Each station includes a platform that defines a transfer point for passengers entering and exiting the shuttles.
The transfer of passengers between the shuttle and the platform is commonly performed through doors located in the side walls of the shuttle, i.e., side docking. This location, while it may permit the most efficient transfer of passengers, requires the fabrication of a large platform. The large platform is necessary to accommodate the various locations of the side doors and to accommodate the variability in the stopping position of the shuttle. The construction costs associated with the large platform may not be cost effective. In addition, in many applications there may be insufficient space available to accommodate side docking of the shuttle.
In shuttle applications that do not permit side docking, either because of cost or space, end docking is used. In end docking, the entrance to the shuttle is located in the end wall of the shuttle. The shuttle docks by moving up to the platform until the end wall of the shuttle and the platform are close enough to permit passengers to transfer. In this configuration, the platform may be smaller and, as a result, so may be the construction costs and the space requirements. A drawback to this type of docking, however, is that the stopping position of the shuttle must be precise in order to prevent excessive gaps from occurring between the shuttle and the platform or damaging contact between the shuttle and the platform. The requirement to precisely position the shuttle for the transfer of passengers degrades the operational efficiency of the shuttle system.
The above art notwithstanding, scientists and engineers under the direction of Applicant's Assignee are working to develop efficient and cost effective docking mechanisms for shuttle systems.